Thoughs of a Dwarf
by Elrond-is-cool
Summary: What did Gilmi think of the Fellowship? He was ignored in the first book for the most part and I would like to think of what he might have thought. Many thanks to Greenthumb and TreeHuger for the idea!! R/R please!!


A/N: Thank you for reading my other fic., and giving me the idea of this fic. This is for the people that gave me the idea. This is for you, Greenthumb and also you, TreeHugger. Thank you!!!! Also, I thank everyone else who gave me ideas. I will use them to! This was just the first thing that got my inspiration working. Thank you for reading!!! Also thank you to carc for correcting my spelling of Gimli.  
  
  
  
Look at that elf, making new arrows… If he had a real weapon like the rest of the company, he might not be in that position. He used up all of his arrows in our last battle…He should have saved them for last…shows what he knows…although, against my BETTER judgment, he IS starting to grow on me. I find myself less, and less disturbed by his presence. I begin to see our arguments as friendly jarring form one friend to another. I begin to question my fathers, and our races, judgment of elves. They seem…all right…once you get to know them. Especially this one. He just seems to grow on you and no matter what you do; you just can't seem NOT to like him…although I have tried. I have tried to ignore him, insult him, and even best him in everything! And, yet, he takes it all with ease and just throws something even greater than what I did, right back at me. I just can't help it…  
  
This train of thought leads me to think about Aragorn, as he is raised by elves, and, yet, isn't like them at all. He has the elfish attitude that is for sure. He loves nature, just like the elves. He also caries himself as though he belongs every where, which elves some times tend to do, not like I watch them or anything… Yet, he doesn't walk with the natural elfish grace, nor talk with the natural tone that elves have seemed to claim as their own. He is very skilled in the way of sward, although, in my opinion, I think he would do better with the ax. He is a king and carries himself as one and talks with a natural king voice. He will make a great king someday.  
  
Which leads me to guess…where will Boromir be when this is over? He is a steward of Gondor at the moment, yet, when this is all over, what will be in the way of Aragorn claiming the throne that is rightfully his? I wonder how Boromir will take it. He is a strong man, although it shows that he is scared of the ring. It shows how he hungers for it when he gazes at Frodo. How he whishes he was the Hobbit and not Frodo. It is sad, and I pity him. For I do not know what will become of him, should he give into the darkness…I am worried that I might follow him, too. He tries his hardest and that, also, shows through everything that he does. He tries to be more helpful, in hope that he might not be tempted by the ring…although, he knows, and so does everyone else, that it doesn't help at all.  
  
All this talk about rings makes me think about the little ringbarer, Frodo. At first I thought it absurd that a small thing such as a hobbit could think of destroying something as big as The One Ring. He may look small and frail, but I know that underneath that there is a hobbit that will risk it all for just one friend. So, how could he say no when he had the choice to save the whole world? He is a good soul and doesn't deserve to be the one who has to take the ring, no matter what the council or other beings say. We could have reached another agreement, if we just had time…But we didn't. So Frodo has gotten stuck with the responsibility of taking The One Ring to Mordor. He does grow on you, though, although I didn't mind it that much, for he is good company. And even through all of this can still seem to liven any outing or trip up.  
  
Specking of "livening up", Pippin and Merry are quite the troublemakers…I think about them as MerryandPippin or PippinandMerrry, for you hardly ever seem them apart. They are the closest companions I have ever seen. They can even guess what the other is going to say before they even finish it. It often is a nerving to talk to them because they end and begin each other's sentences and you never know which one to look at when you talk. They try to make it better by talking one at a time, although they sometimes forget and do it naturally. They were made for each other and I can only be glad that they found each other's friendship before this whole quest even started so that they might have the kind of person they could talk to with them at all times.  
  
While we are on the subject of hobbits, Sam is a very interesting one. He is very loyal to his master and can be a hard being to mess with when you dare to insult his "Master" or any other hobbit kind. He is the chief of the Fellowship, and with good reason. If we even TRIED to let anyone else in the Fellowship even near the cooking items, we would have seen all of our food go up in smoke, leaving behind the trickster to pay for what he did. Sam, of course, would have no part at all to play in it. He is too soft and calm to ever really get mad at someone, or, better yet, hurt them in any way, emotionally or physically. It is a hard thing to find innocence now a days. And, yet, anyone who even glances at him could tell that he has it.  
  
Ah, innocence. That leads me to think about the only member of our group that doesn't have a bit of innocence left in him. He is as old as the stars and twice as wise as the oldest tree. He has seen many things that would make a grown dwarf shudder without shame. Gandalf the Grey is the leader of our group. He has that leadership quality that makes everyone follow him without question, nor do they even think to question his motives and/or ideas. He can stand true to his companions and what he believes in and yet he can still see it when a friend does something wrong. He is loyal and has a sense around him that makes you immediately like him. I didn't know that a wizard could be so caring and compassionate towards any beings. Yet, he is the most loving person I have ever meet. He never thinks badly about a person until he has reason to, and, even then, when that person is in trouble or needs help, he will always be there to see them through.  
  
8 companions. 9 in all. I am the last of them. My name is Gimli , son of Gloin. I am a dwarf, yes. That is why it is strange for me to feel these things for my companions. Dwarfs aren't supposed to feel for anything that has to do with other races. We are only supposed to deal with each other and not dare to meddle in other races problems. I cannot confide in anyone here, for everyone here is not of my race. I know that it may seems selfish and predigest of me to say that, and, yet, I can't lie and tell you that it is not true. I was raised to tell the truth, even to myself. That is why I do not deny anything I feel for the Fellowship. So next time you see or hear someone say that dwarfs do not care for anyone, or something like that, I hope that you can tell them that it is not true. That you know a dwarf that feels, even if I am the only one, at least I can then see some hope for my race. That one-day, dwarfs will accept other races. That, one day, the whole world will live peacefully.  
  
A/N: I know that this is really about Gimli, but it did give you a good look into his mind and what he might think…If you wasn't me to write about him in a scene, tell me which scene and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reading!!! 


End file.
